


Hades

by kalypsobean



Category: Monster High
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-18
Updated: 2015-06-18
Packaged: 2018-04-05 01:21:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4160256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kalypsobean/pseuds/kalypsobean
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Purrsephone always wanted to be different.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hades

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DesertVixen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DesertVixen/gifts).



The day started the same as any other, really. She woke up and stretched almost as if it was reflex - eyes open, paws up, yawn. For a moment she stays in bed, enjoying the sun that warms her through the window. If only, she thinks, it could be like this all day, maybe outside on the lawn, even, where a tree would be close by to give shade if the sun grew too hot for comfort. It's a school day, though, and Meowlody is already picking out her clothes. 

Purrsephone stretches again, but it's not as satisfying. She pulls herself up, out of the pillow-soft cocoon she readjusts every night to be fluffy in all the right places, and checks what Meowlody has chosen today; she will have to find the matching pieces in her wardrobe, and quickly, because Meowlody is already heading out. 

It was a good daydream, though, worth running late for, she decides. Maybe this weekend they can do nothing but lounge around, or at least take their homework outside.

 

They meet Torelai outside so they can walk in together, making the same big entrance they always do. It's lost its effect by now, of course, which is mildly irritating, but Purrsephone finds it's actually a relief to not have everyone's attention on her, for once. They don't seem to be distracted by anything in particular, so it's not a threat, no matter how much of a production Torelai makes of sniffing the air and pushing her hips as she struts down the hall. Purrsephone has to scramble to keep up, but Meowlody makes the pace look effortless, as always.

Just another day, then; six or so hours to get through without incident. Purrsephone would, if left to herself, keep her head down and stay out of the politics and sniping and pranking that Torelai seems to thrive on. Instead, it's easier to let herself be pulled along, be who they all think she is. It's fun, too, most of the time, but allowing Torelai and Meowlody to create a wake for her to move in, without having to be on and hyperaware, means she can do the work that she pretends Meowlody doesn't copy and maybe, just maybe, once school's over she'll have a chance to get out on her own and be seen.

 

The note falls out of her locker when she goes to switch her books in between third and fourth period. She catches it, quickly, and pricks her ears, sniffs. There doesn't seem to be anyone watching her, and nobody's there who shouldn't be. By the time she's looked around again, properly this time, the hall is emptying and Meowlody is looking at her, eyes wide and head tilted. Purrsephone shrugs and slams her locker closed with her shoulder; she keeps the note in her hand until Meowlody shifts just enough that she can slide it into her binder without being noticed.

 

She can't focus during class, which, again, goes almost unnoticed. Meowlody is drawing in her notebook instead of watching the slides, and Purrsephone keeps a paw on the note as she pretends to write. It's cell division, which they did last year, so she'll be able to make them up later if Meowlody or Torelai need them. It seems unlikely, though; Meowlody is circling a heart with red pen, so Purrsephone gives up and looks out the window, wishing that she was outside, anywhere but here.

 

She doesn't forget the note, exactly, but there isn't really time for it once lunch comes around and the cafeteria ends up split between the fearleaders and everyone else, for some offence so slight even Torelai doesn't know what happened - yet, anyway. On principle, though, they take their trays over to the ghoul-free area rather than their usual table, which is in the empty area in the middle. Purrsephone lets the gossip pass over her, and doesn't really eat. Conflict like this is disruptive, unsettling; her hair starts to pouf up as if she was bristling at an attack on herself, just from the atmosphere, and it won't settle until she's away from it. Unless they cut, she has an afternoon of itching to get through, and scratching would only draw the wrong kind of attention, even if it helped. She doesn't need another round of cooties drama, especially not today.

She gets away with grooming, though, because it's English and they're reading Titus and she doesn't have a part. The motions are calming, and while her hair doesn't flatten back all the way, it's manageable enough that Meowlody leans over and braids part of it for her. The light that peeks at her through the window, is no longer warm has given way to the chill, but that part she doesn't mind, for it means the day is nearly over.

 

It's only after school, when she's home and can catch a few minutes truly to herself that she takes out the note. It's plain paper, serrated down one edge like it was neatly torn from a notebook, and the writing is blocky and round, not distinctive enough to point to an owner. She reads it once, then smoothes it out on her pillow so she can read it again, and again, memorising each word and repeating them over and over until she can see the note in her head, whisper the words under her breath so quietly that Meowlody couldn't hear even if she was in their room and not off plotting with Torelai about how to avenge the lunchtime incident (which had nothing to do with them and was probably an accident, but that doesn't really matter to Torelai). She folds the note back up into its square and carefully slips it inside her pillowcase, the one place Meowlody either doesn't know about or deliberately leaves alone. It's special to her, even though she doesn't know who sent it, yet, for whoever it was saw her. 

 

It's a thought she keeps close when she falls asleep, her head on the pillow, and when she stretches out under the sun, keeping watch for Torelai.


End file.
